Wizards Meet Demigods
by jannapotter
Summary: School is out for the young Witches and Wizards at Hogwarts! When Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Ginny, and Cho decide to spend their holidays in New York City, they bump in to some strange people, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Grover Underwood. As the teens become friends however, the two groups realize, their new friends aren't as ordinary as they seemed.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay So label I have been lie OBSSESED wit Dramione So I decided I was going to write a Dramione fan fiction. So i SAT down wit my laptop to start brainstorming and suddenly I was like DEMIGODS AND WIZARDS! IN THE SAME WORLD! So yeah I guess that's kind of how this story was born J The story will take place in the 6th year at Hogwarts. Hermione and Draco are dating and so are Harry and Cho (I don't really like the two together so they will probable split not too far into the story *SPOIER*) Yeah I'm kind of awkward at these introductions but this is my first fan fiction so please leave a nice comment about what you think J ~jannapotter

Chapter One~ The Arrival

"Draco" whispered the curly haired girl.

"Draco"

"Draco?"

"Draco?!" she slapped the Slytherin across the face with the rather heavy book she had been reading.

"Bloody-" Draco looked around at the deserted space around him,

"Is everybody gone? Are we in New York?!" The boy questioned her now looking slightly alarmed.

"Yes Draco, we landed in New York half an hour ago.`` she explained calmly.

``But, BUT, why are we still sitting in this hot and sticky airplane when we could be out…THERE!`` he gestured out his small, foggy circular window at the glinting city in the distance. Hermione was not a fan of New York but, she had to admit, it was quite beautiful. She had only agreed to come here because she knew it would make Draco happy. It was very difficult for her to let him down, her adoring, sass of a boyfriend who loved her despite her obvious flaws.

Hermione tried to hold back her laughter at the sight of Draco's horrified expression. She considered teasing him about it, then decided to let him be.

"You're right Draco, let's go."

"Our bags are LOST? As in L-O-S-T?!"

"Yes m'am, they are believed to be located at London airport. We should have them to you in about…..a week." replied the old customs agent in a wavering voice.

"Right," began Hermione.

"Right! That's it! I would like to go home! Now!" she announced agitatedly. Hermione was fully aware of her quickly rising temper and new it was a matter of time before she completely lost the plot.

Draco looked at her, unconcerned and said, "Don' worry about it 'Mione, we'll get our bags."

"In a week! What do you think we are going to wear for the next week?! How do you expect to pay for our meals, without our WALLETS?!" she demanded, her voice quickly rising to a shout. She could feel her face reddening but she didn't care, she just wanted to go home.

"Geez Hermione, calm down! Firstly, if you would stop yelling for just a sec, I think you may find time to remember that your wallet," he bent down and picked up her carry-on bag off the floor "is in your carry-on bag, as is mine." He continued, "Secondly! As we will be visiting for 2 weeks, I'm sure our lovely friends will be able to supply us with proper clothing for that period of time." the blond smirked. He loved being right just as much as Hermione hated being wrong. Though she was in a bad mood, Hermione had to admit, Draco's solutions were quite intelligent. She had nearly forgotten that Ginny Weasley and Cho Chang would be there, along with Harry and Ron!

"I suppose," began Hermione, biting her bottom lip.

"Great!" Interrupted Draco, "Let's get going I'm starving!"

A/N: So yeah ik this chapter is a little short but this is my first fanfic and I'm just sort of "warming up". Anyways I hope you guys like this first chapter! Sorry it's moving a little slow :* Please leave a comment of what you think! I'll be posting the second chapter as soon as I can! ~jannapotter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter TWO: The Prophecy

"Okay, turn right… HERE!"

"PERCY! I missed it!"

"Sorry Annabeth, this map is seriously hard to read."

Annabeth was gripping the steering wheel tight, still thinking about what the Oracle had told her. Her palms were sweating and that stupid little voice inside her head wouldn't shut up.

"So, Annabeth… about this whole prophecy thing….",

"I know, Percy." sighed Annabeth. "It absolutely crazy but, then again, our whole lives are pretty damn crazy aren't they? I'm just shocked! I mean, I have a BROTHER? A WIZARD BROTHER. And, no one thought that would be anything important to mention to me?".

Earlier that month, the Oracle had called out to Annabeth, reciting a new prophecy. It said:

_Beware the magical beings _

_For witch and strength do not mix _

_6 strangers will risk leaving _

_An odious fate conflicts_

When faced with this puzzling Prophecy Annabeth confided in Chiron. She knew she could trust him but, she could not have ever prepared herself for what he then told her. Chiron, rather uncomfortably, informed her that she had another half-brother. This itself wasn't surprising news as, she had lot's of half-brothers and sisters. However, it would seem that this particular brother was, or rather is, in fact, a wizard!

"I mean…" Annabeth started drifting off into another world, "I grew up hearing storied about witches and wizards and… and… MAGIC! But, for it to be REAL? Crazy….".

Annabeth was seriously nervous. Percy and her were on their way to the airport. Chiron had, some what mysteriously, located all 6 witches and wizards AND even traced when their flight would be landing right here in New York city. It was, apparently, their un voluntary job to inform these 'magical beings" about the prophecy.

"And here we are…" stated Percy, "New York City Airport.".

Annabeth quickly parked and Percy immediately got out of the car and started towards the, intimidatingly large, building. Seeing that she was not following, Percy quickly doubled back to the car, opened the door and forcefully yanked Annabeth out of the car.

"C'mon Beth, you have fought MONSTERS for goodness sakes. I think you can face your 16 year old half-brother."

And with that, he promptly kissed Annabeth on the cheek and hurried towards the door as they were now seriously late.

an/Hey so sorry for like the TWO YEAR delay lol. I have no excuses, soz. Hopefully you'll be able to catch up since this chapter is uncomfortably short. I swear it will get better. Enjoy, Jannapotter!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter THREE: **The Cat Pusheenoh**

"What the HELL is a cappuccino? It sounds like a bloody disease or something…"

Harry snorted behind Hermione and she glared back at him.

"Ronald, they can hear you you know! The bartenders." Hermione informed Ron, solemnly.

Ron did not seem to care. Hermione was feeling rather flustered. She was in just about the busiest city in the world, in just about the longest Starbucks line EVER and she had lost her luggage. Not really a great way to start the trip. Besides, it seemed Harry and Cho were always off somewhere snogging and Ron and Ginny were constantly messing around. They needed some serious order around here. Hermione felt a hand firmly grab her waist and instantly felt warm inside.

"You know, 'Mione? You aren't actually being as discreet as you think you are. I can tell your having a mental breakdown right now." Draco whispered into her ear.

"Well, really, Draco! I mean, I never wanted to be on this trip in the first place and now… now…" Hermione rendered unable to speak as Draco swiftly kissed her on her lips.

"If that doesn't make you shut up then I don't know what will." Draco announced. "Now, let's get you this bloody Cat Pusheenoh or whatever it's called."

**… **

Annabeth was wringing her hands and her eyes were maniacally darting around the waiting area, scanning the faces to find any that fit Chiron's descriptions.

"I can't see them, let's check the food court." Percy suggested calmly.

**… **

Hermione glanced at the cell phone her father had lent her for the trip.

"7:00 o'clock… GUYS IT'S SEVEN! We are going to miss our bus!"

**… **

Percy and Annabeth hurried down the hall, following the big, blue arrows pointing to the food court. Annabeth checked her watch. It was 7:00 o'clock.

**… **

Hermione, Draco, Harry, Cho and the Weasley's ran down the hall desperate not to miss the bus to their hotel.

"COME ON, RON! YOU CAN EAT IN THE BUS!" yelled Hermione, turning her head to face Ron but still running at a rather fast pace.

Hermione had just barely enough time to get her Cappuccino out of harm's way before- WHAM- she ran straight into an un expecting couple.

**… **

Annabeth put her hand to her head.

"My god, what WAS that? Perc, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay but hurry! If we ever want to catch those 'wizards' we've got to get a move on!" Percy retorted standing up.

Percy promptly began apologizing and, predictably, struck up a quick conversation with the group who had just knocked them down. Annabeth brushed off her jeans, her ears were ringing. She looked up, ready to hurry Mr. Chatty McChatterson off when she noticed something, or rather, six people. There was a boy and a girl both red headed and extremely freckly. Next to them stood a very pretty Asian girl accompanied rather closely by an ordinary boy with a funny shaped scar on his forehead. In front of the group was a girl with curly brown hair and startled looking eyes but, the one who stood out most of all to Annabeth was the boy. He had blonde hair and light grey eyes both quite similar to her own. She found his presence startling. It was like he was emitting some sort of aura. The type of aura only a half blood could emit. This was them and that, was her brother.

an/ YOOOO look who's putting TWO chapters up in one night that's right, I am! (yes, I realize that was sad, it won't happen again.) Anyways enjoy the chapter and PLEASE leave comments down below letting me know if you liked it! Thanks, Jannapotter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter FOUR: **The** **Camp**

"Hey so I know we just met and all but what was that that you just said about, erm, wizards?" Hermione whispered, forcing the new boy to lean in to hear her.

"Oh yeahhhh. Well we, I mean Annabeth, my girlfriend, and I were actually just talking about… umm… about LIZARDS!"

Draco zoned out, letting Hermione and the strange American boy discuss lizards. He was feeling strange. At first he though it might be from his stupid Cappuccino but then he realized, this was different. He felt like he was being pulled towards something… someone? He glanced upwards, slightly behind the boy, where a girl was staring right back at him. She had the same blonde hair as him and startlingly, the same grey eyes. He watched her walk forwards towards the boy and whisper something in his ear. She still maintained eye contact with him. She looked startled beyond belief. Bending in to hear what the girl had to say, the strange boy looked shocked and then, pleased.

"Well," he said, "It seems we have found our wizards!".

**…**

After a lot of confusion and a fight between Ron and the American boy Percy, Draco, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Harry and Cho found themselves squished into the back of a turquoise mini van. It was rather dirty and smelled strangely like onions but Draco didn't ask any questions.

"So you've like, SEEN the underworld?!" gasped Hermione.

"Yeah..." retorted Annabeth sounding tired, "Percy and I fell down there together. Almost never made it back out!".

It seemed, thought Draco, these two teens had a lot of strange, strange stories to tell. None of which, however, explaining where exactly they were headed in this too tight mini van. Draco watched as Annabeth talked. He felt very strangely around her. Now, this wasn't any sort of crush. Draco had had plenty of crushes before, none of which felt quite like this. This, was different. This was real.

"Hey, I don' mean to interrupt up there but can you tell us where the bloody hell we are off to?" questioned Ron, rather sarcastically from the rear of the van.

"Well, Camp Half-Blood of course!" said Percy, "You'll love it! We've got beds set up for you guys in the cabins! Ron, Harry and Draco you will be staying in my cabin, cabin three. Ginny, Hermione and Cho you will be staying in Annabeth's cabin, cabin number six." reported Percy.

Draco nodded along with the rest of the group, approving of the sleeping arrangements. Though he would much rather stay with Hermione he supposed Ron and Harry would HAVE to do. His attention was directed towards Annabeth as she informed them that, along with many other Half-Bloods (campers) there were 5 other Demigods who were also new to the camp.

"Don't worry they're cool. Every one is cool at camp Half-Blood just… um... watch out for Clarisse. She's a little... rough around the edges." Annabeth said, smiling slightly.

"And heeeere we are! And for safety reasons we've had our little friend Grover remove the camp's 'security shield' so that it let's you wizards and witches in!" Percy said, laughing.

Draco looked out the window. At first he saw nothing but a big archway with the words 'Camp Half-Blood" on it but, as they passed through he realized there was much, much more to the camp. Beautiful fields of strawberries made up the camp and the ocean was very much visible, even from the discomfort of their car. A grand forest lined the East of the camp. There were teens running all around, climbing rock walls, fighting with swords and building weapons. At the end of the road was a large cul de sac surrounded by 20 or so cabins. Each looked different then the other but they were all equally beautiful. Annabeth parked the car in front of a very large building. It had marble pillars and beautiful statues surrounded it. The 8 of them walked through the front doors. Suddenly, a half man-half horse entered the room in which they were standing. 'A half man-half horse?! Those EXIST?!' thought Draco, astounded. The creature bounded towards them grinning from ear to ear.

"Draco!" he said proudly, "It has been a long time.".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter FIVE: **The** **Half** **Brother**

"What the HELL did you just say?!" Draco said, voice shaking as he backed away from the strange man. He could have sworn the man had just said "It's been a while." but, how could that be? He had certainly never met a man like THIS before. Yes, there were centaurs in the Forbidden Forest but they didn't speak english, nor did they know Draco on any sort of speaking terms.'.

"Draco…" Draco felt a hand on his shoulder and softened at the touch. "It's okay." Hermione whispered.

"Chiron we still haven't told them! About the prophecy and… and the whole… brother thing." .

…

"So you mean to tell me that, like you, DRACO is a DEMI GOD?!" Hermione half yelled at Annabeth.

The centaur man, Chiron, had led Draco, Hermione and Annabeth to a quieter office type room where they could talk alone. Annabeth nodded her head to Hermione, solemnly and Draco's heart sank. He was a what? Who knew these gods even existed never mind one of them being his biological parent!

"At first," began Chiron, "We were sceptical to the idea of a wizard also being a Demi-god. However, we talked to Professor Dumbledore and he managed to give us some information and… well, a few samples as well.".

Draco's head span. He gained the courage to look up. Every one in the room had there eyes on him. Hermione was looking at him like she didn't know him, Chiron with a giddy smile on his face and Annabeth… she looked shocked.

"You… you're my sister. B-bu-but how?" stuttered Draco.

Annabeth took a seat beside Draco and looked as though she was bracing herself for something.

"It is a rather complicated story. Maybe we should save it for later when you have calmed down?" Annabeth suggested calmly.

"No, I need to know. Now." commands Draco.

"Okay, but, brace yourself. it's going to be a long one."

18 YEARS AGO…

18 year old Lucius Malfoy absolutely loved muggles. He was fascinated in them! So, naturally, when he finished school at Hogwarts he headed straight for his dreams. New York was a shiny and busy place. There was barely any magical blood around these areas and it was quite refreshing really. Lucius was walking down the street, turning his head round wildly, not wanting to miss a single sight when- FWOOSH, he was abruptly pulled into a nearby alley.

"Looking for some one?" asked the hooded figure, playfully.

"I-I-No I wasn't." Lucius stuttered, "Sorry to bother y-"

"Enough!" shouted the woman, removing her cloak.

Lucius gasped. The woman was beautiful. She was blonde, had grey eyes and was wearing a beautiful shimmering blue and gold dress. Lucius soon realized however that it was not simply the dress that was shimmering. In fact, the woman was sparkling head to toe. She was unlike any thing Lucius had ever seen.

"Come on. I will show you around." said the woman, taking his hand.

Lucius forgot about the muggles. He forgot about the city. For, the next 2 months of his life were unforgettable. Lucius loved everything about Athena. He loved the way her golden curls fell perfectly down her back and her grey eyes seemed to see right through him. He had met the love of his life. Soon, Athena became pregnant. For nine months Lucius lived with Athena in her small studio apartment, caring for her. When the time came to have the baby, Lucius was ready. They apparated just outside the hospital and hurried through the front doors.

"We need a nurse! Now!" shouted Lucius.

A team of nurses hurried towards the couple, escorting Athena upstairs in the elevator. 6 long and painful hours later, Lucius watched their son through the glass window of the new borns's room. Athena had specifically asked Lucius to give her some time to rest, alone. He obeyed of course. He gazed at his new born son, pride in his eyes. The baby had a large tuft of platinum blonde hair and the same piercing grey eyes as his mother.

"Sir! Sir! I assume you will be taking the baby home then?" nurse Rosaline questioned Lucius, running down the eerily empty hall.

"Ah yes, Athena and I will be." Lucius reported proudly.

"Oh but, Ms. Athena just left sir!" the nurse began, "Told me she was leaving and to tell you to take the baby!"

Lucius's head spun. Athena left? But where had she gone. Nurse Rosaline retrieved the baby and handed him to Lucius. Lucius quickly ran out of the hospital and down the street towards the apartment, keeping a firm hand on the baby. He burst through the front door of the apartment. Athena was gone as were her belongings. 'No, no, no, no…' thought Lucius. 'She can't have left! I love her!'. And, with that, he never saw Athena again. Lucius swore of muggles and returned home to join the rising Lord Voldemort's army. There, he met a pretty girl of the name of Narcissa. 2 months later, Lucius was a married man and Narcissa mothered Draco, who would never, ever be reminded of his no good, muggle of another who abandoned him.

…

"So…" Draco began, voice quivering, "I guess my dad never knew she was a goddess?"

"I suppose not." stated Chiron with a sigh.

Draco was speechless. He looked to Hermione for support but she simply stared at him, in shock. Draco closed his eyes. His head was pounding. He needed to be alone.

"I-I think he needs air!" said a distant voice.

"Dracooooo…" a voice echoed in his ears.

Draco felt a pain in his side and then something hard against the right side of his body. The world went black.

a/n: Sorry this chapter took a little more time than the others! Please please PLEASE leave a comment because I love reading what you write. I hope you enjoy this chapter! -Jannapotter


End file.
